Abstract: This grant proposal describes a plan to design, implement and integrate within the NYU community an educational program that teaches and trains students in Biomedical Entrepreneurship, with focus on the commercialization of academic discoveries and inventions. The program builds upon the success of the recently funded drug development educational program (NIDDK R25DK092170), developed and directed by Drs. Gold-von Simson and Ramasamy, and aims to further expand the skill set of early stage scientists to prepare them to actively participate in bed to bedside science translation. Through a variety of methods, participants will gain an understanding of the requirements for launching and building a new venture in the complex and highly regulated life sciences industry as well as the entrepreneurial journey of the scientist- entrepreneur. The program will focus on improving health innovations and developing effective solutions; this is at the core of our mentored, entrepreneurial process. We will build upon the academic excellence at NYU with its track record of success; two examples of successful collaborative discoveries at NYU led to the development of disease altering therapies like Infliximab (Remicade?) and Sunitinib (Sutent?). Our program aims to promote the commercial development of novel discoveries and breakthroughs, while leveraging early stage researchers with innovative and creative ideas. The goal is to teach scientists and likeminded individuals at an early career stage how to create solutions, whether at the molecular level or via the creation of medical devices or software tools, to benefit those who suffer from disease. By introducing participants to the similarities and connections between the pathogenesis mechanisms underlying diabetes and many metabolic diseases, and certain other disease areas, we will enable and encourage them to think creatively about potential applications for their own research from seemingly unrelated disease contexts such as autoimmunity and hyperimmunity, cancer, necro- inflammatory diseases and others ultimately advancing the goals of the NIDDK and the NIH as a whole. With the support of NIDDK, we can build a successful and self-sustaining biomedical entrepreneurship educational program within the NYU and New York City community and provide career development support to talented young scientists. With success of our program, we will share the curricula and methods with other US academic centers, resulting in a positive and expeditious effect on the translation of science and medicine nationally, a great mission of NIH.